


Your Side Of The Bed

by TheLadyKing



Series: Erik's Harlem Home [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, but - Freeform, iont wanna give it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt: "Can you do an Erik x Reader where Erik is seeing them and their daughter for the first time after it all popped off?"- spartanlady16





	Your Side Of The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "A Song For You" by Donny Hathaway while writing so go ahead and throw that on before you start. You won't regret it. As always with mistakes, my bad fam.

Erik sneaks quietly through the apartment, mapping the changes absently. The couch set is different now, instead of black leather upholstery, the couch and love seat are a light blue, suede maybe. There are beanbags in the corner and new pictures on the walls, the ones they’d picked out originally are replaced with drawings of sunflowers he knows are by Camil.

It makes his chest tighten as he thinks about all that he’s missed. As the living room turns to the hallway he spots a portrait of the four of them, all smiles and he wishes instantly that things were different.

He creeps slowly towards the girls’ room and peaks in with a heavy heart. They’re all down, Camil hanging halfway off the bottom bunk while Nour is curled up in a ball at the top. Kadija is snoring softly and he can’t remember the last time he was so thankful to hear it. He steps into the room and gives them each a soft kiss on the forehead, hefts Camil fully onto her bed, and then steps out.

He turns and stiffens when he sees your door, feeling suddenly like all the world has gone still. He steps, on light feet, towards your room and opens the door with no sound. There you are, sleeping soundly in the middle of your queen-sized bed. The sheets at the corners are all pulled up and you’re wrapped up like a burrito, just like you always sleep when he isn’t around.

He gently sits on the edge and smiles, looking you over. It feels like he hasn’t seen you in years now, but it’s only been a few months.

He frowns as he reaches out to touch you, wanting to just lay down beside you but knowing that’s impossible.

You shift at the press of his fingers against your forehead then adjusting your bonnet back fully on your head. You blink your eyes open slowly, your vision so bleary that for a moment you see nothing but shapes.

“Erik?” you whisper, turning to face him fully now as you rub at your eyes. Hoping this isn’t another dream.

“Hey Max,” he teases. You smile and sit up suddenly, throwing your arms around him and holding him close. It’s been months that he’s been gone, months that the girls have walked around listlessly waiting for “Daddy” to come back home. Months that you’ve done the same.

“Where have you been?” you ask, tears welling up in your eyes. Erik licks his lips and squeezes you tight, saying nothing.

You hold one another for what feels like forever before Erik pulls back and kisses you gently on the lips. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

“You were on a mission, it’s okay,” you whisper back, just wanting him pressed against you again.

Erik shutters out a breath and shakes his head. “It’s not, it’s… I’m so sorry, baby,” he says. You sit silently, waiting for him to continue, feeling your chest tightening as the silence stretches.

He looks down at you, taking full stock of your body before letting out a quiet sob. “You’re pregnant?” he whispers, pained. You nod, a small sad smile pulling at your lips.

“It’s a boy,” you reply, throat tight with an emotion you can’t place. Erik pulls you back against him and cries quietly, wetting the top of your bonnet as he tucks you under his chin. “Erik?”

“I’m so sorry, I just wanted to make it better, I just wanted to fix this. Everything, for y’all,” he sobs out.

“We can fix it, whatever it is, we can fix it,” you promise, crying now too. Erik shakes his head suddenly and pulls away from you.

“We can’t. I can’t come back from this one,” he explains. You stare up at him, confused as he wipes tears from your eyes. You shake your head and sob out loud suddenly, realization hitting you hard in the chest. He isn’t here.

“Erik?” you cry out, your whole body pained with the effort.

“I’m so sorry, I love you,” he says, promises, and you crumble as you wake gasping for breath. Camil and Nour standing by your side while Kadija has her hands on your shoulders. You look at the three of them and shutter out a breath, aching when you look to the other side of the bed.

It’s empty and now it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
